


Afternoon Delight

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Based on the prompt: "My butt is not a drum, dude."You and Peter have the ship to yourselves for the afternoon, and Peter intends to take full advantage.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Character(s), Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Peter Quill/Reader, Peter Quill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Afternoon Delight

You’d already forgotten the name of the planet you had landed on yesterday morning; not that it mattered. It was just a couple of days to refuel and take a break from being cooped up on the ship, but wherever you were, it was warm and bright and kind of… cheerful. Maybe that was the reason for your good mood.

The bay door was open to let in fresh air, and even in the ship’s kitchen you could smell it. Late afternoons planet-side were always one of your favorite times of day, no matter what planet you were on; the rest of the Guardians were usually still out enjoying their time off-ship, and while you often joined them, you honestly sometimes found yourself reveling in the solitude their absence afforded you if you stayed aboard.

Peter had left music playing when he’d left, and you hummed absent-mindedly along with it. If it had been any louder you might not have heard the sound of him re-boarding the ship, his own lilting voice joining that of Hall and Oates.

“I’m in here!” you called out, and a few moments later he strode in the room, all swagger, grin on his face and fingers tapping along the countertop. You shied away from Peter’s lips with a quiet giggle as he stepped up behind you, his mouth finding the side of your neck. His stubble tickled your skin and his hips bumped almost playfully up against your backside. His hands took hold of your hips, his chest pressed to your back.

You pushed him away with a light elbow to the ribs, laughing outright when he simply swooped back in to take hold of you again. “Do you mind? I’m trying to bake here.”

Peter’s breath was warm and tickling against your throat. “And what are you making today?”

You hummed, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m trying to figure out a way to make snickerdoodles… without any actual cinnamon.”

He chuckled quietly, one hand moving to slide delicately through the hair hanging by your ear. “And how’s that going?”

You held up a small ball of dough to him over your shoulder. “You tell me.”

Peter took it from your hand, tossing it back into the bowl. Instead, he took hold of your wrist, bringing your fingers to his mouth. Your eyes closed and you leaned back against him as his tongue curled, warm and wet, around your fingertips and he sucked off the dough sticking to your skin. You couldn’t help the tiny, whimpering moan that escaped your lips as he did. His teeth grazed along your skin as he released you again, sending a small, delicious shiver up your spine.

“Sweet.”

You smirked despite yourself, returning to the bowl in front of you to separate the dough. “But what about the cookie dough?”

Peter snickered in your ear, his teeth catching the lobe of it. He shrugged off his coat without breaking away from you, lips moving down to the curve where your neck met your shoulder, tossing it onto the bench behind him. His hands returned to your waist, his hips pressing against your backside more insistently. You rolled your eyes in amusement, even as you felt arousal begin to blossom low in your belly, as though to match his own burgeoning excitement.

“Well, now I know why you’re back so early,” you said softly, rolling a ball of dough between your palms. “Did any of the others come back with you?”

You felt him shake his head. “What can I say, baby? I missed you.”

You turned your head, arching your neck to smile at him. He grinned back, his nose bumping against yours as he moved to kiss you. You could just barely taste the sugar on his lips, and a moan caught between the two of you as his tongue slid against yours. His hands slipped over your hip and down to your thigh, his fingertips ghosting towards you center. Your breath came out in a shudder as you broke the kiss, his lips touching your cheek and his voice a whisper when he spoke again.

“Care to take a break?”

You wet your lips, still tasting sweetness, and smiled. “Can you wait ‘til I get them in the oven?”

His voice dropped to a huskier, more enticing tone. His hands slid up your front to cup your breasts, and he gave hem a playful teasing squeeze. “You really think I only want twenty minutes with you?”

You wiped your hands on a cloth, turning in his arms and placing your hands on his shoulders. “You’re really that eager?”

“I’m always this eager,” he smirked, moving to kiss you. 

You pulled back, patting him on the chest. “Then wait while I clean up.”

You laughed at his answering pout, turning back to your work. It was barely a minute before Peter was behind you again, his hands smoothing down your sides before he began playing out some rhythm on your ass with open hands. You huffed an exhale, eyes rolled to the ceiling in laughter. “Quill.”

“Hmm?”

“ **My butt is not a drum, dude.** ”

Peter laughed outright, giving your ass one more playful smack as you moved to put the dough in the fridge. “You done?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good.” Peter said, pulling you into a heady kiss, a hand in curling in your hair at the nape of your neck. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, as you leaned up onto your toes, eager and wanting. He deepened the kiss as your lips parted, tongue sliding against yours as his other hand tightened on your waist. It wasn’t until you were desperate for breath that you broke away, and Peter surprised you by turning you and bending you over the countertop.

“Wh—”

“Stay there, baby girl.” he ordered in a murmur, smoothing a hand up under your shirt to the small of your back reassuringly. As soon as he felt you relax, he fell to a kneel behind you, tossing your skirt onto your back, and tugging your underwear down your thighs. His hands smoothed their way up the insides of your legs, easing them further apart gently and lingering at your inner thighs. They continued all the way up to your ass, a hand on each cheek. He spread them, squeezing your flesh, and you practically yelped as he suddenly buried his face in your sex, tongue to your clit.

“Fuck! Peter!” you bucked against his mouth, surprised by the sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through you.

He chuckled against your skin, sending vibrations through you, hands massaging your ass. His tongue curled around your clit, and you reached behind you to grip at his hair. He was just so _good_ at this, always so enthusiastic and willing to please. He slipped his fingers between your folds, sliding a finger slowly inside you. You pushed back against his hand and his mouth, rolling your hips as he curved his finger inside you. You arched as he did, hands pressed to the counter, your entire body tightening deliciously under his touch.

You squealed in surprise as his hand smacked your ass suddenly, his hand immediately smoothing over the lingering sting. He breathed a laugh, pressing a kiss to your thigh by way of apology. “Couldn’t help myself.”

You tightened you grip on his hair, forcing his mouth back to your clit. “As long as you keep going, baby, I don’t care what you do.”

He spanked you three more times before you came, each one eliciting a gasp and a moan from your lips. His tongue continued to circle your clit until your thighs clenched around his head and you forced him away with the hand still gripping at his hair.

He stood, a self-satisfied snicker on his lips when you shuddered at the hand on your hip. He helped you straighten, turning and kissing you. It was soft, almost a whisper against your lips, his fingers ghosting up your arm to curl in your hair.

You leaned back against the kitchen counter, legs shaking and your fingers gripping at the edge of it. The kiss deepened slowly, heat building between you, his lips his sweet and wanting against your own. You could feel the smile on Peter’s lips, the scratch of his stubble against your chin, and the strength in his hands as he lifted you. He set you on the counter, hands sliding down your thighs.

He smirked at you, cocky, as you broke apart, palming himself through his jeans. You leaned forward, hooking your fingers in his belt and pulling him towards you. He stepped in between your legs, fingertips trailing up your thighs. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as you unbuckled his belts, fingers fumbling with the fastenings of his jeans until you were wrapping your fingers around his hard cock.

Peter groaned, low in his throat, as you did, his head falling back for a moment. He took your head in his hands, bordering on roughly, smashing his lips to yours. The kiss was a mix of tongue and lust and the graze of his teeth against your bottom lip. You wrapped your legs around his hips, drawing him in.

The two of you moaned together as he pulled you to the edge of the countertop and pushed his way slowly inside of you, Peter’s lips finding yours again. You wrapped an arm around his neck, the other hand bracing yourself on the bench to thrust forward to meet his hips. His lips fastened to the side of your throat, and you turned your head to the side to allow him more access.

His tongue ran along your neck, teeth grazing over the shell of your ear. You felt a shiver move through you as he muttered sweet nothings in your ear, and when his fingers dipped between you to roll over your clit again, you came hard, your body arching against his.

Peter followed you over the edge, burying a groan in your shoulder as he did. You stroked his hair as you came down, smiling as you felt him bite your collarbone lightly. He kissed the same place, his lips travelling slowly up the side of your neck and along your jaw to your lips.

“You still got it baby,” you murmured against his lips, kissing him as he slid out of you. Peter grinned, reaching behind you to pat your ass affectionately.

“Damn straight.” He helped you off the counter, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Shower?”

You smirked, tucking him back into his jeans. He moaned lightly as you did, forehead pressed to yours. “A cleaning type shower or reason-to-get-me-naked type shower?”

Peter took your hand, raising it as he stepped away. You turned, spinning once under your raised arms, laughing as you led him out of the room. “Can’t it be both?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make a request? I'm taking prompts for Clint, Tony and Quill on tumblr from this list:
> 
> https://shewhohangsoutincemeteries.tumblr.com/post/615806961970298880/reader-insert-prompts
> 
> Please read the instructions before requesting :)


End file.
